12:20
by Rue91
Summary: Un minuto en la arena puede cambiar el destino de la nación. Asi es como Haymitch sabe que la chica en llamas, la revolución y la esperanza de todo Panem acaban de extinguirse junto con Peeta Mellark. AU Catching fire.


**12:20 PM**

**Resumen**: Un minuto en la arena puede cambiar el destino de la nación. Haymitch sabe que la chica en llamas, la revolución y la esperanza de todo Panem se acaban de extinguirse junto con Peeta Mellark. AU Catching fire.

**Nota:** Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Effie le entrega la bebida que pidió en un vaso decorado con una fruta del capitolio. Se siente aburrido, así que al tomar el vaso entre sus manos y observar la bebida mejor, por el simple placer de molestarla tira la ridícula sombrilla y estúpida fruta de colores en el piso.

El efecto es automático y Effie solo le envía una mirada muy de ella, mientras toma asiento en uno de los sillones individuales- acomodando su vestido rosa y parloteando como de costumbre sobre como los patrocinadores hacen fila para apostar por la chica y el chico.

Idiotas.

El ridículo acento capitolino de Effie le llega a lo lejos, mientras intenta ignorarla lo mejor que su estado de aun sobriedad lo permite

El licor endulzado le molesta en el paladar, pero la bebida comienza a hacer su magia, asi que no lo questiona.

Aun así, Ignorar a Effie siempre ha sido uno de esos pasatiempos que no podía dejar de practicar a pesar de los años, con esas notas tan altas, estaba seguro que hasta los ratones podían escucharla- si es que el capitolio tenia ratones. Así que, en lugar de ponerle atención, Haymitch prefiere observar las tres pantallas frente a el, que mostraban todos los ángulos posibles de sus dos tributos, con estadísticas de temperatura corporal, muertes confirmadas, apuestas a favor y en contra, puntuaciones, etc.

Por lo menos podía distraerse con eso.

En la pantalla principal Haymitch puede ver lo que esta ocurriendo en tiempo real y lo que todo Panem mira; El chico liderando, abriéndose paso en la jungla con un largo cuchillo, mientras La chica cuida la espalda de Finnick que carga a Mags.

A pesar de todo el teatro de anoche, piensa Haymitch, los favoritos para ganar siguen siendo La chica y El chico, seguido de cerca por Finnick y Johana. Nada cambio con la muestra de camaradería de anoche, ya que estos Juegos del Hambre tienen los mejores niveles de audiencia de la historia.

Con cada hora, las apuestas incrementan a pasos acelerados.

Que maldita desgracia para los planes de todos los apostadores de los que Effie habla con tanto _cariño, _porque estos juegos serán los últimos.

Puede olerlo en el aire.

Observa el reloj marcando la hora; **12:15 PM. **

Dado que los niños están relativamente a salvo, si no fuera porque están dentro del estadio de los juegos del hambre, piensa que puede ir al bar y buscar algo mas fuerte para soportar el resto del día.

Estar en el Capitolio nunca es tolerable, especialmente con todo lo que esta en juego.

Cecilia acaba de recibir una puñalada y no quiere pensar en la familia que se quedo sin madre.

Esta seguro que mirara a Cecilia en sus pesadillas cuando el cansancio lo consuma.

Sacude la cabeza intentando volver al presente y lo que ocurre. El tributo mas cercano a su equipo es Bessie del Distrito 10, que bien podría ser aliada o enemiga dependiendo de las circunstancias, ya que el distrito 10 se ha mantenido al margen de todo. Bessie apenas si se encuentra a dos cuadrantes de ellos y no representa ningún peligro.

La chica avox pelirroja se acerca con otra bebida y Haymitch voltea un momento para tomar el vaso entre sus manos y de paso pedirle algo de comer, algún snack que calme un poco su ansiedad.

"… claro que le dije… "sigue parloteando Effie.

"!Peeta, NO!"

El grito lo devuelve a la arena y la adrenalina se dispara recorriéndolo como fuego. Le toma un segundo entender que la advertencia no es para él.

Observa la pantalla un segundo después de que la chica alertara al chico, pero es muy tarde, el enorme cuchillo con el que El muchacho ha estado abriéndose paso por la selva golpea de lleno con algo que lo manda volando por los aires.

¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Los extraños cuadros dejan al descubierto el final de la arena.

Haymitch se levanta de golpe. El vaso con su bebida cae al suelo y derrama el liquido ámbar, sin que nadie le ponga atención.

No puede creer lo que ven sus ojos. Pero casi puede sentir el momento exacto cuando la sangre se le congela en las venas.

Cuando su corazón esquiva un latido.

Cuando el mundo a su alrededor enmudecé.

El chico ah golpeado de lleno con un campo de fuerza, Y el, mas que nadie, sabe lo que significa.

El silencio se rompe cuando Effie jadea a su lado y se levanta de golpe tirando su bebida, manchando su vestido rosa. Puede notar como empalidece bajo las capas de maquillaje mientras niega con la cabeza observando la pantalla que dice las estadísticas del muchacho.

Por primera vez, puede ver en Effie Trinket el horror de los juegos reflejado en su expresión. Por primera vez le parece _Humana_.

Sin embargo, Haymitch no ocupa ver mas allá de la pantalla frente a él, donde La chica se levanta y se arrodilla frente a El chico; lo mueve, le grita y lo abofetea.

Nada.

El chico esta inerte, su pecho quieto, a pesar que hace unos momentos estaba sudoroso y respiraba con dificultad por la caminata.

Nada.

En la pantalla, la línea que debería moverse mostrando sus signos vitales, se mantiene cruelmente quieta, y Haymitch no puede apartar la mirada intentando, esperando, deseando poder obligarla a moverse.

A su alrededor el mundo continúa moviéndose.

Mira el reloj de nuevo: **12:21 PM**

Un minuto y el shock inicial pasa y llega la ira.

No puede evitar pensar que debió obligarlo a ser mentor.

Que el mismo debió ir en su lugar.

Que ese muchacho no debía estar ahí.

Que alguien debía protegerlo mejor.

Que debió forzar mas las cosas para garantizar su seguridad, encerrarlo en algún baño, drogarlo de ser necesario para que no se presentara voluntario.

Que debió Engaratusar a Effie para que dijera su nombre.

El chico no debía estar ahí.

Y es culpa suya lo que esta ocurriendo, es culpa suya que ….

No quiere pensarlo. El cañón aun no ha sonado.

Finnick reacciona de pronto y quita a la chica del cuerpo inerte de el chico con un golpe seco que la manda volando a un tronco, mientras con movimientos premeditados comienza a hacerle resucitación. Algo que ya ha visto que funcione en vivo. Cuando una vez a Chaff se le pasaron las copas y se andaba medio muriendo.

Espera que las manos de Finnick lo hagan de nuevo, que traigan a alguien de entre los muertos.

No puede evitar que la esperanza se acumule en su pecho.

Debe pagarle este sufrimiento al muchacho, y para eso debe estar vivo.

La chica parece reconocer lo que hace Finnick y la flecha que había destinado para atravesarlo cae al suelo. Llora y gimotea mientras Mags la consuela.

Los minutos siguientes, aunque pocos, son una tortura. Cada minuto que pasa, Haymitch puede sentir los ojos humedecerse, el cuerpo entumirse, la cabeza darle vueltas, el estomago contraerse.

La desolación, la culpa, y sobre todo el dolor se apoderan de su organismo sin que pueda evitarlo, algo que no pensó podría pasar con veinticinco años de entumecimiento.

Su cuerpo se siente vivo de pronto, solo para sentir dolor de nuevo.

Observa el reloj; **12:25****.**

El mundo se vuelve mas oscuro, puede sentirlo en la piel.

El chico no va a volver y Finnick parece llegar a la misma conclusión porque lentamente para con los masajes, dejando el cuerpo del chico y mirando a la chica con una mirada llena de pena y tristeza.

_No. No. No._

_-lo siento, Katniss_

El cañón suena y su pantalla se ilumina con la fotografía que saldrá en el cielo de la arena esta noche.

Peeta Mellark.

Distrito 12.

9 de julio.

17 años.

4 muertes confirmadas

26 de Julio, 12:25 PM

El bang del cañón le retumba en los oídos y no puede evitar sentir el sonido como una daga a través del cuerpo. Lo despierta de su letargo y le recorre como algo frio que se esparce por su anatomía y le hela la sangre aun mas si es posible.

Effie grita con amargura y cae de rodillas, llorando y gimoteando, arruinando su maquillaje y quitándose su peluca dorada.

El aun esta estancado ahí rígido si saber que hacer. Congelado de mil emociones. Es una estupidez que lo único que le pasa claramente por la cabeza es revisar la información y que la foto que han elegido para poner en el cielo de la arena no es la indicada.

La foto que el hubiera elegido es una que el mismo presencio durante la sesión de fotos en su casa, donde lo vistieron y maquillaron tantas veces que al final cuando Portia y su equipo se retiraron y se quedaron solos, le acepto un trago, hablaron sobre muchas cosas esa tarde. Y por primera vez, pudo conocer al chico que se había convertido en hombre justo frente a sus ojos.

Y ahora…

La memoria es tan clara que lo hace sentir enfermo. Siente el estomago revuelto. El sudor se vuelve frio y el lugar demasiado húmedo.

El mundo da vueltas.

Lo que lo saca de su entumecimiento es la chica que en la pantalla comienza a gritar, la histeria se apodera de ella de tal forma que Finnick intenta callarla, poniéndole una mano en la boca, alejándola del cuerpo del chico, pero ella pelea con él; arañándolo, golpeándolo, gritando el nombre de el chico hasta que Finnick se da por vencido y la suelta.

La chica se deja caer al lado del chico tomando su cabeza lánguida y besándolo en los labios, diciéndole cosas ininteligibles.

Dándole al capitolio aquello de lo que se les privo el año pasado.

Dándole a los rebeldes un mártir mas por lo que luchar.

Una historia que seguir.

Hay algo que Haymitch Abernathy sabe con certeza, y es que no importa todo lo que Plutarch Heavensbee quiera embellecer la historia de estos chicos para completar su agenda, sabe que la chica no podrá superar la perdida de su mitad. Lo sabe mientras la observa llorar y gritar, meciéndose lentamente abrazada al cuerpo lánguido del muchacho, como quien muere un poco, como quien no podrá salir de ese momento, atrapada en el estadio de los juegos del hambre.

Y sabe que la chica en llamas, la revolución y la esperanza de todo Panem se acaban de apagar junto con Peeta Mellark.

Siente asco de si mismo por pensar en la revolución en un momento como este, cuando la única persona que valía la pena salvar ya no esta.

De pronto, la corbata que Effie lo obliga a usar y las luces del centro de control le parece sofocantes, el corazón le late demasiado pesado en el pecho y siente bilis en la boca. Intenta respirar pausadamente intentando procesar lo que esta ocurriendo mientras escucha como la chica sigue llorando en televisión nacional.

Effie Trinket no esta en ningún lado visible. Todos los vencedores a su alrededor lo miran como preguntándose que hacer en un momento decisivo para la revolución.

Y Haymitch no sabe que hacer el mismo, mucho menos que deban hacer ellos.

Esto no puede estar ocurriendo, se tomaron todas las precauciones para _protegerlo._

El único pensamiento coherente que puede procesar es que debió decirle del plan rebelde. El chico siempre fue inteligente y lo suficientemente sabio para entender el juego. Debió explicarle que debían durar solo cuatro días, cuatro días y todos estarían a salvo en el distrito trece. O quizás, decirle para que tuviera tiempo de convencer el mismo a la chica, para prepararla en caso de algo así, a fin de cuentas, siempre había tenido un indescriptible poder sobre ella.

_Debió decirle. _

Y ahora, aunque debe odiarse así mismo por pensar asi, Haymitch sabe, que la muerte del chico es televisión de la buena Y Plutarch Heavensbee prolongara lo que pueda la recolección del cuerpo del muchacho de la arena.

Lo que le da suficiente tiempo de llegar al bar.

El corto camino que recorre del centro de control al bar-donde los vencedores luchan para obtener fondos para sus tributos-le da una excelente vista panorámica de lo que está seguro ocurre en todo Panem, la gente mira los juegos embelesados; mujeres lloran, hombres miran perplejos lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Esta vez, no hay el ambiente habitual de excéntrico jubilo de los patrocinadores, solo absoluto y silencioso asombro.

Apenas llega, el despachador le da un vaso y una botella licor del fuerte sin preguntarle nada. Ya ha estado en una situación así, todos los saben, y este despachador ya lo conoce. Después de todo, perder tributos debería ser como respirar para el. Pero no lo es, nunca lo es. Especialmente cuando descubrió al par que ahora veía en la televisión frente a el. Había sido un buen año ahora que lo ve en retrospectiva. Pero no se podía cambiar lo que es, y bueno, no es necesario ser un genio para saber lo que sigue.

Observa la botella y sus ojos grises le devuelven la mirada.

_Cuidate Haymitch_

Las últimas palabras del muchacho le llegan cruelmente como un golpe en el estomago. Su voz serena, gruesa y firme le parece melodiosa. De esas voces que te obligan a escucharlo y se alzan por sobre las demás.

Habría sido un excelente líder.

Justo lo que se ocupaba en esta revolución.

Se le hace un nudo en la garganta y comienza a sudar frio solo de pensar lo que la rebelión ha perdido.

Observa el reloj del bar: **12:30 PM **

Aun tiene tiempo para ir a la oficina de Plutarch. Debe decirle que tienen que sacar a la chica de ahí si quieren seguir con todo.

Justo frente a el, las pantallas muestran a La chica hecha un ovillo aferrándose al cuerpo de El chico mientras Finnick intenta razonar con ella. No es hasta que Mags se impone, que Finnick la deja y a su manera le explica que deberían darle su espacio para que se despida del muchacho. Finnick acepta y se pone en posición para hacer guardia, mientras Mags hace lo mismo del lado opuesto.

Las cámaras se acercan a la chica que, con la cara húmeda llena de lágrimas, hinchada y roja, se queda recostada al lado del cuerpo del muchacho murmurando cosas que el resto del mundo no puede oír.

Y Por un momento, Haymitch desea apagar todas las televisiones de Panem para darle por lo menos algo de privacidad en su despedida. Después de este momento, ella no volverá a ver al muchacho, porque como mentor y tutor, él mismo tendrá que ir por el cuerpo al centro de recolección, donde se firmaran papeles, se etiquetaran partes, y cortaran otras, para después congelarse y enviarse al distrito 12 en una pulcra caja de madera cuando los juegos terminen.

Para ese entonces, el distrito trece ya los abra sacado de la arena y no sabe que ocurrirá. Quiere pensar que Plutarch pensara en llevarse el cuerpo del muchacho y enterrarlo en el trece, como algún tipo de propo. Definitivamente, lo agregara a la lista de cosas que debe decirle al vigilante en jefe cuando lo vea. Eso agregado a urgirle que tendrán que sacar a la chica antes de lo planeado. La chica no durara otro día ahí sin el muchacho.

No quiere pensarlo, pero duda que la chica dure la noche sin el chico.

Su atención vuelve a la pantalla, donde la chica toma la cara de el chico, con manos tan temblorosas como una hoja en otoño mientras lo besa en los labios, mojándole la cara fría con lágrimas saladas.

La escena es conmovedora; triste y perfecta en todo su esplendor.

El cabello rubio del muchacho se mueve y brilla a la luz del sol. Por un momento Haymitch olvida que el cañón ya sonó anunciado la falta de latidos de el chico, porque el rostro de comerciante del chico se ve en paz, como quien duerme un sueño placentero. El pequeño rayo de luz amarilla reflejado en el cabello del muchacho parece detonar la agonía de la chica, que comienza a sollozar de nuevo, abrazándose una vez mas a su compañero tributo.

La escena lo quebrá un poco mas y piensa que la chica se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que ha perdido.

Observa el reloj de pared de la esquina; **12:37 PM **

Apenas doce minutos, y parece que han pasado días, semanas, años desde que el cañón sonó.

Se levanta con pesadez dejando la botella sin tocar en el mostrador para ir a ver a Plutarch a la sala de receso. Sin embargo, algo lo alerta de que la escena en los monitores no esta bien. Algo anda mal, puede olerlo cuando la chica se levanta levemente mirando a los lados y luego el cuerpo inerte del chico, demasiado tranquila, demasiado resignada para ser ella.

A su alrededor el mundo comienza a emitir sonidos que lo ensordecen e irónicamente quiere que todo mundo se calle porque parece que el sonido le interrumpe la vista.

Necesita abrir bien los ojos para ver lo que ocurre.

Y solo le toma un segundo ante que al resto para ver lo que se avecina.

La chica toma la navaja que El chico tenia en el cinturón, la mira apenas un segundo, le da otro beso al chico y se la clava justo en el vientre mientras vuelve a recostarse junto a el. No omite sonido alguno y Finnick y Mags no se han dado cuenta de nada.

El aire se le escapa de los pulmones y no puede moverse de su sitio, aunque quisiera.

_No, no, no._

El mono morado y el pecho descubierto de el chico se pinta de rojo al instante cuando ella se recuesta con el.

Haymitch no puede respirar y el grito que quiere, que necesita sacar, se le atora en la garganta.

El bar, y esta seguro que todo Panem, están conmocionados.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que el cuerpo pequeño de la chica se desangre y el cañón suene.

El Sonido lo alerta de mil formas diferentes. Cada una mas aterradora que la anterior.

En la pantalla frente a el, Mags es la que se da cuenta de lo que esta pasando y alerta a Finnick.

La cara de Finnick al ver la escena frente a el, es la misma que debe tener todo Panem.

Confusión, tristeza, sorpresa.

Ira.

Claudius Templesmith y Cesar Flickerman aparecen de la nada haciendo comentarios sobre lo sucedido.

Cesar incluso parece derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Haymitch comienza a marearse de la emoción y parece no entender del todo la situación en el bar hasta que comienza a pasar la conmoción inicial, y comienza la locura. A su alrededor, la gente llora, sufre, piden que los juegos se cancelen, pero, sobre todo, la gente lo rodea pidiéndole información sobre como ayudarle a dar un homenaje a sus tributos.

Como si no hubiera al menos otras diez personas mas en la arena y los juegos hubieran acabado ya.

No hay persona en todo Panem que no este conmovida con la escena frente a ellos.

Los amantes trágicos del distrito doce; La chica Everdeen y El chico Mellark han cumplido con el destino del apelativo que les dio fama.

Y Haymitch sabe, sintiendo humedad en los ojos y el corazón latiéndole con prisa, mientras toma manos y recibe condolencias, que Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark lo han vuelto a hacer, han cambiado a todo un país, lo sabe porque la revolución bien podría comenzar en el capitolio en ese preciso momento.

* * *

**Si has llegado hasta aqui, Muchas Gracias por Leer!**


End file.
